


The Hood, the Hacker, and the Heist

by sunshine0977



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Felicity Smoak is remarkable, Fluff, Oliver Queen is the Arrow, One Shot, Team Arrow, canon adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine0977/pseuds/sunshine0977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is having a crappy week, which finds her hiding under a desk in a bank during an attempted heist. During the heist several things come to light, leading Felicity to the conclusion that the Hood is none other than Oliver Queen. This story is set during season 1, and canon adjacent. Oliver is the Hood, Felicity works in the IT department at QC and has been brought several different odd requests by Oliver, but this is an alternate scenario in which Felicity could have discovered Oliver's secret and begun helping him with his mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hood, the Hacker, and the Heist

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. I don't really enjoy writing because it is soooo hard, but I had this fun idea floating around in my brain, so I thought I would give it a whirl. Honestly. Those of you who write all the time, I applaud you. This was a lot of work, and I, quite frankly, am lazy. Well, a lazy perfectionist. I self-edit, and I keep finding typos, dang it!
> 
> As always, I do not own any of the Arrow characters. This is intended only for the entertainment of those who find it amusing. I get nothing from this other than the chance to share a little happiness with my fellow Arrow fans.

**The Hood, the Hacker, and the Heist**

Felicity was irritated. No she was pissed. She had had a horrible week, and this was just the shitty icing on a very crappy cake. As she crawled under the loan officer’s desk, she couldn’t help but think she should have expected this after everything else that had happened this week. This seemed like a fitting end to a disastrous week.

Felicity had been unceremoniously ripped from her sleep at 2am Monday morning to respond to a disaster in the server room at Queen Consolidated. Someone had downloaded a very nasty virus that told the server cooling system to stop working. Things overheated, caught fire, and she was left to pick up the pieces and make it work. She didn’t even have time to get a good cup of coffee before going in to work because what coffee shop is open at 2am? None of the ones near her office, that’s for sure!

Felicity spent most of Monday dealing with the literal and figurative fire. Yes, the fire department had had to respond! Equipment was lost, heads were rolling, and Felicity had to somehow make something work with what she had. When she _finally_ left work at nearly midnight, it was to the discovery that her car wasn’t working. She had had to call a cab so that she could go home and get a few hours of sleep before reporting back to work in the morning to continue to deal with the mess that was the servers.

Tuesday morning she had her car towed to a mechanic only to be informed that her faithful little car that had gotten her through MIT in Boston and then across the country to the start of her new life in Star City, was going to cost more to repair than the car was worth. In fact, the mechanic didn’t really see the point in fixing it, and wasn’t sure how well it would run after any repairs were made. This meant taking a bus or cab to and from work every morning until she could get a new car.

The rest of the week wasn’t much better. New servers were brought in and had to be setup, additional firewall protection needed to be developed to prevent future disasters, and as much data as possible had to be recovered from the damaged servers. Needless to say, she was at work until at least 10pm every night dealing with the fallout of the server incident, and hadn’t had time until today, Friday at almost 5pm as the bank was getting ready to close, to make an appointment with a loan officer to see about a new car loan. She was exhausted and irritated, and really looking forward to spending the weekend away from work trying to find herself a new car. Things could only go up after the week she had, right?

Wrong.

Apparently Felicity’s week had yet to hit rock bottom.

Felicity was grateful that the loan officer was willing to squeeze her in so late on a Friday afternoon. With the bank due to close at 5pm, the loan officer had assured her that if she could get there by 4:30pm, there would be enough time to get her paperwork together and get her approved for a car loan. It was the one bright spot in a rather dismal week, but Felicity had taken it as a sign that things were on the mend. But Felicity wasn’t the only person using the bank at nearly closing time just before the start of the weekend. In fact, there were several people who had intentionally waited until just before the bank was about to close to come in and make a withdrawal.

At 4:50pm, Felicity sat by herself in the loan officer’s office, waiting for him to get some of her paperwork processed in another part of the bank. She was deep in thought when the sound of gunfire brought her attention back to her surroundings. Filled with disbelief at the direction the afternoon seemed to be taking, Felicity warily got up from the chair she had been waiting in, and peaked around the frame of the door to see if she could see or hear anything. The main lobby of the bank wasn’t visible from the office she was in, but it didn’t take long to confirm that someone (or several someones) had decided to try to rob the bank just as it was closing. Additional gunfire followed by screams, and demands from who she could only assume were the bank robbers, filled the air. As she continued to peak around the corner, a bit in shock as the reality of the situation descended up on her, she saw another person peaking his head out from the office next to the one she was in. As he took in his surroundings as she had done just moments before, he gaze panned back to where she was standing. It only took a moment for her to recognize the man as none other than her boss (or rather boss’s boss’s boss’s son), Oliver Queen. He had on a few occasions brought her some ridiculous requests, but who was she to question the person whose name was on the side of the building? And as their eyes locked, it seemed that he remembered who she was as well.

“Felicity!” Oliver spoke to her in curt tone designed to gain her attention, but quiet enough to not draw attention to the fact that there were people in the back of the bank. “Go back in the office and hide!”

Without thinking twice, Felicity did as Oliver asked. There was no point in making herself a target, and if Oliver thought hiding was a good idea, who was she to question him? A quick survey of the office provided only one suitable hiding location: under the desk. Moving as quickly and quietly as she could, Felicity gathered her things and crawled under the desk, making herself as small as possible. As she hid under the desk, she tried to remain as quiet as possible so that she could hear what was going on in the rest of the bank. The screams and gunfire in the lobby seemed to have ceased, but she could still hear who she assumed were the robbers shouting out directions to the employees and clients in the banks lobby. She wondered if they would bother to sweep the rest of the bank looking for anyone else, or if they were too focused on getting their money and getting out of the bank. She could only hope for the latter, as she wasn’t sure how well her hiding spot would hold up under search.

As Felicity was listening for any signs that the bank robbers were searching the back offices where she and Oliver were holed up, Felicity overheard what sounded like Oliver making a phone call. She hoped that he was making a call to the police, or that someone had been able to trip the silent alarm. But the more she listened, the more Felicity realized that Oliver wasn’t on the phone with the police. Felicity was puzzled, and she didn’t like mysteries, so she strained to make out Oliver’s conversation.

“Diggle, there’s been an incident in the bank.”

Pause.

“No. I don’t think you will be able to get in. There are several armed robbers in the bank lobby. I can’t tell how many there are from my position. I’m going to go take a look and see if there is anything I can do about this situation.”

Pause.

“No one has made their way back to where I am at the moment. I need to be able to move without getting caught. If I get caught, there is nothing I can do as Oliver Queen to end this heist. I don’t need them figuring out what I can do.”

Pause

“I need to go before someone hears me. I’ll see how many targets there are and if I can take any down without drawing any attention to myself.”

Pause

“Of course, Dig. Contact the SCPD and let them know there is a robbery in progress. I have to go. I’ll call you back if I can.”

Felicity is a bit confused at what Oliver thinks he can do to stop the robbery in progress. Her curiosity starts to get the better of her, and she decides that sitting idly under this desk is too nerve racking and she needs to do something. Pulling out her tablet, Felicity begins looking for access to security feeds and any other system in the bank she can hack into. Felicity quickly discovers that these bank robbers are slightly smarter than average, as they took the time to disable the silent alarm before entering the bank. While in the system, Felicity decides to see if she can’t slow down the robbers by making things a little more difficult for them to access. She manages to lock the bank manager out of the vault, as well as prevent any electronic funds transfers. The only thing these robbers could possibly get away with is whatever cash is in the drawers up front.

After electronically securing the bank in any way she can, Felicity pulls up the security camera feeds to see if she can tell what is going on. She notices what appears to be Oliver moving through one of the images, and begins to follow his progress as he moves through the back offices. While observing Oliver, it occurs to her that his movements seem a little more tactical than one would expect from a billionaire nightclub owner, who spent his evenings partying, and his spare time doing god knows what with some of the things he brought to her. Felicity also notices several armed robbers beginning to move out of the lobby and into other parts of the bank. From the video feeds it appears that Oliver is quickly approaching one of the robbers, and she is not sure if he is aware of it, or what will happen if he gets caught.  At the last second, Felicity watches as Oliver ducks into an office and waits for the patrolling gunman to pass by. She fully expects for Oliver to wait until the gunman is gone before continuing his survey of the bank. She doesn’t expect Oliver to sneak up behind the gunman just after he passes by and put him in a choke hold, knocking him unconscious before dragging the limp body back into the office he just stepped out of. The angle isn’t all that clear, but it also appears that Oliver manages to secure the gunman so that if he does wake up before this incident is resolved, he won’t be a problem.

As Felicity continues to watch Oliver move about, she begins to put together the puzzle that is Oliver Queen. Individually, all the things that she has observed make for a very confusing picture. But as all of her prior interactions with Oliver come to mind, along with the phone conversation she just overheard, and the way he is moving about the bank, Felicity comes to a realization that Oliver is nothing like the public face that he puts on. She suspected that the playboy image he portrayed was just a façade. And all the evidence in front of her is only confirming that no one really knows the real Oliver.

After an internal debate as to whether or not she should get involved, Felicity decides to call Oliver. Of course she silences his ringtones. She doesn’t want to give away his position to the bank robbers! It takes a few rings, but eventually Oliver answers.

“Felicity. Now isn’t really a good time.”

“I’m fully aware. I can see you just outside the last office in this hall, and there are at least two other halls that feed into this one. I know the gunmen have been searching beyond the lobby.”

There is a pause on the line before Oliver answers. “Felicity. I thought I told you to hide. How do you know where I am?”

“I hacked the security feeds. I figured I could be your eyes and help you navigate around the robbers so you can take them down without getting caught. I already reactivated the silent alarm. The robbers were smart enough to disable it before they entered the bank. I’ve also locked them out of the vault, and prevented any kind of electronic funds from entering or leaving the bank. If you need access to something or someplace that is electronically controlled, I can probably get you in, too.”

When there is a prolonged silence on the other end of the line, Felicity speaks tentatively. “I think this would be an excellent time for the city’s green hooded friend to intervene, even if he doesn’t have his gear. Do you need me to get Mr. Diggle back on the line? I am assuming after some of the ridiculous requests you have brought to me, that he is in on your secret, too? Has anyone ever told you you’re a terrible liar,” Felicity rambled?

“Felicity!”

“Sorry Oliver. How can I help?”

“Felicity, I don’t really want you involv…”

“Oliver,” Felicity interrupted. “I hate to squelch your misplaced need to protect me, but like it or not, I am already stuck here in the bank, too. At least with me helping, I can hopefully increase our odds of getting out of here alive, and maybe taking down the bad guys at the same time. So I ask again, how can I help?”

After a few beats of silence, Olive responds, “Are you still in the office where I saw you earlier?”

“Yes. I managed to squeeze under the desk. I should be out of sight to anyone who doesn’t come all the way around the back side of the desk.”

“Good. Stay there,” Oliver commands. “Can you guide me so that I can sneak up behind these guys? I would rather they not see me coming and learn that Oliver Queen has the skills to take down armed assailants.”

Felicity asks, “I can do that. Should I contact Mr. Diggle?”

“He is already outside waiting in the car. I don't see a safe way for him to enter without making his presence known to the robbers,” Oliver says with a hint of displeasure.

“I can release the electronic lock on the back door if you would like him to join you,” Felicity offers. “It might be easier to explain the unconscious bodies you leave lying around if you tell the cops it was your bodyguard who incapacitated them. I’m going to work on wiping the security footage and disrupting the recording so that there won’t be any evidence that it was actually you. You know, I find it utterly ridiculous that you of all people have a bodyguard.”

Oliver mutters under his breath, “You and me both.” Then slightly louder, “Give Diggle a call and have him meet me by the back door in two minutes. Tell him to bring the comms. Can you connect to our comms with what you have on you?”

“I’m hurt that you have to ask,” Felicity states with just a little too much excitement in her voice. “Just be sure they are active, and I will find your signal.” With that said she hangs up and calls Mr. Diggle.

Diggle seems a little stunned to hear from Felicity at first, and even more so once he hears her request. He recovers quickly, though, and does as she directs, heading to the back entrance of the bank, where he meets up with Oliver. Once Felicity has their comms synced up to her Bluetooth, Felicity begins the process of guiding Oliver and Diggle through the bank, helping them to sneak up behind the robbers roaming the bank. By Felicity’s count, there are eight gunmen in the bank. After Oliver incapacitated the first robber, that had left five searching the bank, and two in the main lobby. Oliver and Diggle move swiftly and efficiently through the bank, knocking the gunmen they encounter unconscious, and securing them out of sight. At one point, Oliver nearly gets cornered by a patrolling gunman, but Felicity is able to direct Oliver into an electronically secured area, giving him the ability to subdue the robber without ever being spotted.

Eventually there are only the two gunmen left in the main lobby. When the robbers had first entered the bank, they had incapacitated the two guards by the front door, and shot a third guard through the shoulder. As Diggle is getting ready to enter the lobby, Felicity notices that the guards by the door have started to come around, and she clues in Diggle. In order to give the guards as much time as possible to recover, Diggle enters the main lobby with his gun drawn, speaking so as to draw as much attention to himself as possible. While Oliver had confiscated a weapon from one of the thieves, he remained out of site in an attempt to hide his involvement in subverting the robbery from those who were being held hostage in the lobby.

“Put down your weapons and you might get to walk out of here instead of leaving in a body bag,” Diggle demanded. “And don’t think your partners will be any help. I’ve already dealt with them.”

One of the guards that had started to wake up was able to get up and help Diggle deter the robbers from any further action. Moving slowly, the last two men surrendered, placing their weapons on the ground and raising their hands in defeat.

“Mr. Diggle,” Felicity called softly over the comms. “Oliver. We need to let the SCPD into the bank without either of you getting shot in the process.”

“Felicity, I’ve got this,” said Oliver. “And Felcity? Thank you.”

Felicity disconnected herself from their comms as she hears Oliver call the cops, explaining to them that his bodyguard had stepped in and subdued the robbers roaming the bank before confronting those left in the lobby with the help of the bank guards. She proceeds to make herself as comfortable as possible cramped under the loan officer’s desk while she waits for the SCPD to come in and collect the bad guys, taking the time to begin wiping the video footage of any evidence that Oliver Queen had assisted in stopping the bank heist that afternoon.

Lost in her own tasks and thoughts, Felicity doesn’t notice that someone has entered the office with her until she hears her name called. Jumping at the unexpected sound, Felicity moans as she hits her head on the underside of the desk. She looks up to see a set of piercing blue eyes staring back at her, and the very tall, muscular frame of Oliver Queen crouching down in front of her, dressed in a dark grey suit with a blue tie that accentuates the blue of his eyes. And damn does he fill out that suit nicely!

She sees Oliver’s eyes crinkle, and the corner of his mouth turn up with the barest hint of a smile at the same time that she hears a short laugh huffed out from somewhere behind her.

“And I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Felicity muttered, her cheeks turning red. “Hey, Mr. Diggle,” she says a little more loudly, assuming the suppressed laugh came from him. “How’s it going out there?”

“Things out here are looking pretty good at the moment. Thanks to a little technical assistance, the bank robbers are all in police custody, there was only one injury, and the bank’s funds are all right where they belong,” said Diggle.

“Are you going to join us out here,” Oliver asked reaching out his hand to her? “I could use some dinner, and I am sure we have a few things to discuss.”

“If by 'dinner and discussion' you mean put an arrow in Felicty or make her disappear," Felicity snarked, using her fingers to make air quotes, "then I am going to have to decline and stay right here, if you don’t mind,” Felicity stated with more confidence than she felt.

Again, Felicity heard a small laugh from somewhere behind her, and a small grin graced Oliver’s face. “I meant exactly what I said Felicity. I’ll even let you pick where we eat,” proclaimed Oliver.

“Well, in that case, how about Big Belly Burger?," Felicity started tentatively. "To be honest, I feel like I could eat a dozen burgers. Hacking always makes me hungry, and they have the best burgers and fries in town.  And with all this excitement, I could definitely use one of their shakes, too,” Felicity rambled before pausing hesitantly. “Oh. Um, I may have to take a rain check on dinner. I came here to get a car loan because my car died earlier this week, and with the heist, and it being after hours now, I don’t think I will be getting a loan until at least next week, so no car until next weekend, which means another week of riding the bus. Yay,” Felicity rambled with decreasing enthusiasm as she continued.

“Felicity, we can give you a ride,” Oliver offered.

Felicity stared for a moment before stating hurriedly, “That’s not necessary. I don’t want to impose.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty. It’s not an imposition. In fact, I insist on making sure you get something to eat and get home safely.”

“Oh. Okay,” said Felicity softly. “That would be nice. Thank you.”

Felicity took Oliver’s offered hand and let him draw her out from under the desk. As she turned towards the door, she finally spotted Mr. Diggle.

“Hi,” Felicity smiled at the large muscled man in the doorway.

With a big grin, Diggle responded, “Hi! You ready to go?”

Breathing with relief, Felicity stated, “You have no idea. I may seem like I fit down there nicely, but it was starting to get a little cramped. And I really have to pee!”

“Well, then,” Diggle directed, the grin on his face continuing to grow, “we should get going. And on the way, you can explain to me how you figured out Oliver’s secret and how you did what you did from under that desk!”

Heading out of the bank and climbing with Oliver into the back of town car, Felicity began to give a very detailed account of how she overheard Oliver talking to Diggle when the robbery first occurred, hacked into the video feed to find out what was going on, and how between his terrible lies, the response to the robbery, and the conversation with Diggle, she figured out his Hood secret. She is a genius, after all! Over dinner, Oliver and Diggle would convince Felicity that she could be an asset to their team, adding one more member to Team Arrow that night.

“We don’t call it that,” huffed Oliver.


End file.
